Duck
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: Let's just say that it's both a good and bad day for the ducks. Channy. I do not own SWAC. one-shot!


**Okaaay. So, Asher and all of you people reading, I was just thinking about when Ash, me and our whole class went to Hershey park. And Asher, VV, and me decided to take our time with the ducks. Let's just say it wasn't the ducks' lucky day. So this one shot is inspired by that memory :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, bread, or the well being of ducks.

* * *

**

I don't know why they say that only old people feed ducks. I mean, it's so fun seeing ducks chase the food you throw them. So I guess it's just not an old people thing. Since, I, Sonny Munroe, am not even a legal adult. Haha.

So back to my point. See there's this beautiful park in Hollywood that has this cute bridge and a lake with lots of ducks in it in the middle. And that is where you will find me.

I am currently sitting on the bridge's edge, or their armrests, or whatever they call it. So anyways I'm sitting here with my feet dangling holding on to a large bag of pretzels that I just bought. I took a bite of one pretzel and threw the remaining off the bridge. I watched as the ducks that already formed a group around my feet (yes people, that's how long I've been here) crowded around the pretzel.

So… now you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, feeding ducks, and sitting somewhere wherein just one push would send me falling into the park lake.

It's so simple I could just use three words for it.

Chad.

Dylan.

Cooper.

So I'm guessing now all of you are nodding your heads saying 'that explains it' or 'what did he do now?'

Well yes, it explains a lot. And what did he do now?? Oh you don't even want to get me started.

He… (throws a pretzel at the water)

Was…(throws another pretzel hitting one duck in the back)

Just…(throws another pretzel and land on a duck's back.)

Being…(throws another pretzel and hits a duck's head)

A confusing…(throws another pretzel and hits the water right in between two ducks)

Self-centered…(throws another pretzel hits a duck on its beak)

Arrogant…(throws another pretzel and it missed a duck's head by a centimeter)

Jerk!!! (throws another pretzel and this time it scores in hitting the duck squarely in the head)

"Sorry duck." I whispered.

I sighed and started to eat some more pretzels and still giving some to the ducks but making sure that it doesn't hit them at all. It was so annoying how Chad Dylan Cooper got her to hurt innocent ducks.

I sighed. Okay, okay! Stop with the annoying confused stares. Geez. But oh c'mon. You seriously don't get it? Chad is just being…

Ugh. I don't even know what or who Chad is being.

First he's all arrogant and annoying and I just want to punch him. Then he's all sweet and charming and I just want to melt in his smile. Then he becomes all caring and honest and I just want to ki… Skip that thought. Anyways. After being oh so sweet and caring and honest and trusting…

He just goes back to being arrogant and self-centered Chad Dylan Cooper.

And then minutes later he goes at it again. Making me want to physically hurt him, then melt for him… and such.

But today… oh… today was much… much worse.

He, Chad Dylan Cooper, was actually… nice… to me, Sonny Munroe. Like, not a single insult coming out of his mouth.

It's just sooooooooooo……… ANNOYING!!

"Hey Sonny. I was wondering what happened to you." A voice said from beside me.

Oh please be don't… "Hey Chad." I groaned as I turned around to see who it was.

"I was wondering where you were." He said as he leaned into the edge of the bridge beside me.

"You were?" I raised an eyebrow on him. I was expecting a 'nah. Not really' or a 'you wish Munroe' or a 'why would I be wondering where someone from Chuckle City was' or… well you get the point. But what he said just shocked me and annoyed me even more.

"Well you just disappeared. I was kinda worried." He smiled at me his smile. But it was just so annoying coz he was so confusing!

I sighed heavily and bit into another pretzel, then not feeling the urge to finish it, threw it to the ducks below.

"So… you mad at the ducks or something?" He asked me after we spent some time in silence watching the ducks eat the scattered pretzels since Chad was annoying me so much I threw handfuls.

"No." I sighed in a whiney voice.

"Then what is it?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm just…" I hundred words scrambled through my head… annoyed, confused, paranoid, irritated, infuriated, aggravated, bothered… "upset." I muttered with a tone of finality on my voice. I'm just not in the mood to talk to Chad right now.

"What do you eat when you're upset? Coz it's definitely not pretzels." He said eyeing the half empty pretzel bag.

I sighed. Maybe I should just answer him and he'll leave sooner. "Strawberry fro-yo." I said as I threw about 4 or 5 pretzels at the ducks.

"Ah…" I heard him mutter. And then there was silence.

I looked up in curiosity to notice that Chad magically disappeared into thin air.

Hmmm… Oh well. I went back to nibbling on pretzels and throwing them at the ducks.

* * *

I managed to go through about a quarter of what's left of the pretzels when Chad returned carrying a cup of strawberry fro-yo.

He held out the fro-yo out to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Take it." Chad smiled. It was a real genuine worried smile.

I gingerly took it and put the pretzel bag beside me. "Chad…" I said as I faced towards the lake.

"Hmm?" Chad said as he returned to his position beside me.

"Why are you being so nice today?" I asked, finally letting the question that has been eating me out all day out into the open.

Chad chuckled. "And they say that boys are blind."

I faced him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I like you Sonny. As simple as that." He said as he smiled at me.

I looked at him for a while, looking for any signs that he was joking. I couldn't find any.

"You… do?" I asked. I could feel a grin brewing.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

I grinned at him. I took one spoonful of the frozen yogurt and then threw the cup and all of its contents into the trash bin close to me. Chad watched the frozen yogurt fall into the trashcan and looked back at me with a hint of hurt in his face.

I smiled at him.

"I'm not upset anymore." I winked at him then placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to me. Once there I closed the gap and kissed him.

He kissed me back with so much force that the bag of pretzels almost fell into the lake, but all of its content rained on the ducks.

"Oh well." I said as I spared one glance at the ducks who were happily feasting on the pretzels.

Yup. Chad Dylan Cooper is one confusing person.

* * *

**sooo... hope you've liked this one and my past one shots :) - AA**


End file.
